deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
JC Denton's computer
JC Denton's computer is a computer appearing in Deus Ex. It is located in JC's office in UNATCO HQ. The login is jcd and the password is bionicman. E-mails greetings and nanotech briefings From: JReyes//UNATCO.00973.20892 To: JCDenton//UNATCO.82098.9868 Subject: greetings and nanotech briefings Hey , Guess I'll have to get used to calling you "J.C." around the office. Not sure where they came up with that, but at least they gave you the same last codename as your brother. Anyways, whatever they're calling you, it's good to see a familiar name on the roster. My first job here has been to read up on your augmentations. I'm beginning to see why you found classes so easy. EVERY NEURON IN YOUR HEAD has been augmented. For example: the voice in your head (from an operator, someone here at HQ able to handle the scanning equipment in your skull and broadcast advice over your "infolink") leaps fully formed right into your temporal lobe, bypassing the eardrum and its sensory neurons. And its perfectly inaudible to everyone around you, of course. Not to mention that the nanites clinging to your axons can both receive and transmit symbolic information, so if you ever need help, don't sweat it; someone at HQ probably already knows. Come by if you want to hear more...this is great stuff... Nano-Augmentation and You From: JReyes//UNATCO.00973.20892 To: GHermann; ANavarre; JCDenton Subject: Nano-Augmentation and You I was asked by the regional medical coordinator to forward this information to all of you. I do so without further comment... Dr. Reyes ---------------- By now, you've heard about the upcoming transition to nano-augmentation. It's coming, but not as soon as you think. UNATCO has only one nano-augmented agent, with a second just now graduating from the Academy. It will be years before the program leaves the laboratory. Your mechanical augmentations are NOT obsolete. Some agents express concern that they will be "walking junk" in ten years. One agent expressed their fears in an anonymous e-mail saying "Well be sld at flee markets,. old gray golems for scareing the children. So what about my legss? What about my LIFE?"sic Keep some perspective. Prosthetics remain the only proven technology for enhancing human abilities. Those who make the sacrifice are appreciated, commended, and saluted as heroes. Nano-Augmentation Stressors From: MedDirectorate//UNATCO.15888.00342 To: JCDenton//UNATCO.82098.9868 Subject: Nano-Augmentation Stressors Nano-augmented agents will often encounter stress created by resentment among fellow agents, particularly those who have been mechanically augmented. In an effort to secure freedom and liberty for those under their protection, many UNATCO agents have chosen to sacrifice social acceptance for mission performance by surgically replacing limbs and organs with mechanically or electronically enhanced equivalents. But your nano-augmentations point the way to the future: thousands of microscopic, living, organic machines that exist in symbiosis with your body. Because such augmentations create only minimal disfigurement, they are likely to be a source of friction between you and other mechanically augmented agents—but it is important to understand that UNATCO is an organization where individuals must act in concert. Each is important to the whole, and mutual understanding is essential to teams comprised of diverse human and augmented agents. If you have any further questions or wish to discuss these issues, please feel free to send e-mail to CarverEschells\\UNATCO.4352.768 to make an appointment. And welcome to UNATCO, agent. Congrats From: JReyes//UNATCO.00973.20892 To: JCDenton//UNATCO.82098.9868 Subject: Congrats Congrats on surviving your first mission, . I know it's all part of the job, but I'm glad to see you back in one piece (more or less) anyways. If you get this message before I get a chance to see you in person, then get your ass down here so I can patch you up. BTW, I hear a few things from up top and I get the impression that they were definitely taking advantage of this NSF attack to evaluate your performance—so far, everyone seems to be ecstatic. Well everyone except for Gunther, but he's got his own problems. Keep it up, but keep an eye out, too. I get the impression sometimes that everyone here has their own agenda. Jaime Watch Your Back From: Paul Denton//NYCNET.33.34.4346 To: JCDenton//UNATCO.82098.9868 Subject: Watch Your Back I don't have much time, so I'm gonna have to cut this short—they're going to tell you a lot of things about what went on today, and it's probably all going to get pinned on me. I've got my reasons, but I can't go into them right now—not over the Net—but you've got to trust me that there are reasons. Maybe I can point you in the right direction, tap a few computers and see what you come up with. Try Manderley 's computer if you can risk it, password is "knight_killer". You might also check Navarre's, but I don't have her password. Cold woman, be careful around her. And for that matter, everyone else. -P Come by my office From: AJacobson//UNATCO.00013.76490 To: JCDenton//UNATCO.82098.9868 Subject: Come by my office We need to talk about that last mission. In person, not infolink. Come by my office after you've been debriefed by Manderley. -alex- Get Out From: Daedalus To: JCDenton//UNATCO.82098.9868 Subject: Get Out They are closing in on your position now. Exit the building as soon as possible. You must escape. Category:Deus Ex computers and terminals